devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:QuickComments
Translations For translations, here is the template : en: { expiry: 'Block duration :', reason: 'Block reason :', success: 'User has been blocked', deletetext: 'Delete reason :', deletebutton: 'Delete', blockbutton: 'Block user', error: 'Error', errorapi: 'Error: API returned error code' }, est-ce utilisable par les rollback ? 02:34, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Non car les rollbacks ne peuvent pas supprimer les commentaires en bas des pages. Gguigui1 (talk) 09:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Not loading Hmm, am I the only one who is having issues with this script? It appears to load at first, but the Delete and Block User buttons dissapear once the WikiActivity is fully loaded. KILLIAN JONES ~ I hate you, flying jellyfish! 22:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, if you use AjaxRC, QuickComments won't be executed after the refresh. I will work on to allow it to be executed as AjaxRC callback. Gguigui1 (discussion) 10:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::It sould be good now. AjaxRC is now supported and QuickComments is automaticcaly executed after the refresh. Gguigui1 (discussion) 18:15, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you very much, but... Might this be causing this? KILLIAN JONES ~ I hate you, flying jellyfish! 01:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::It might be if you're using importArticles. This script is currently throwing an error "WikiActivity is undefined" that would stop execution of all other scripts imported with importArticles. — Foodbandlt (talk) 04:59, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::The issue is now solved. Thanks for your feedback. @Killian Jones : Well, all non-Activity pages before got a error so all the script that you have imported after QuickComments won't be executed. You can try now, the issue is now solved. AjaxRC shouldn't freeze due to this script anymore. PS : If AjaxRC was frozen in WikiActivity page, they might be a conflict with this two scripts. Gguigui1 (discussion) 07:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure where the problem is with me because I'm still getting the problem. :::::: 18:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Have you tried to refresh your cache ? Is the issue still here ? Do you have any errors on the browser console ? Gguigui1 (discussion) 16:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I refreshed my cache but still seem to be getting the freeze. 21:36, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Which pages are frozen and which browser do you have ? Gguigui1 (discussion) 17:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) EDIT : I edited the code, this should work right now. User blog comments Can you make this code work with User blog comments? Dai ca superman (talk) 08:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Dutch (Nederlands) Translation nl: { expiry: 'Duur blokkade :', reason: 'Reden Blokkade :', success: 'Gebruiker is geblokkeerd', deletetext: 'Reden voor verwijdering :', deletebutton: 'Verwijderen', blockbutton: 'Blokkeer gebruiker', error: 'Fout', errorapi: 'Fout: API geeft foutmelding' }, Hopefully this is sufficient. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·''' ' 19:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Don't work anymore Can't delete comment anymore with normal and advanced code. I get some error: '''Invalid token || Delete page canceled' with advanced code. Maybe Wikia have changed something with their API? Dai ca superman (talk) 15:07, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind, it works again. Maybe Wikia have reverted the change they did.Dai ca superman (talk) 15:24, June 11, 2016 (UTC) German translation for advanced.js de: { error: "Fehler", otherreason: "Anderer Grund", preview: "Kommentarübersicht", cancel: "Abbrechen", checkall: "Alles auswählen", uncheckall: "Nichts auswählen", deleteall: "Ausgewähltes Löschen", deletes: "Löschen", commenttext: ' (Inhalt war : « $1 »)' },